


All Work and No Play

by musicmillennia



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Board game, F/M, Kissing, Spock is a thoughtful boyfriend, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/musicmillennia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyota can't sleep. Spock shows his 'good boyfriend' side. Shameless fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Work and No Play

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone, but did not intend to post it. However, I noticed a distinct lack of fan fiction that contained this pairing as the primary couple. As I am new to the ship, I thought I should give it a try.
> 
> Please excuse the Swahili word if it's wrong. I used Collins Dictionary Translator.

Gamma shift is well underway when Nyota finally decides to screw it and just take her damn pills already; insomnia won't cure itself. Thing is, they take forever to kick in (ergo why she hates taking them), and there's only so many reports she can do before she's groaning from her swimming eyes.

This is how Nyota finds herself settling down a few minutes later in one of the labs, occupying a seat near Spock, who's working on an experiment. The lab is mostly quiet otherwise--good place as any to wait for sleep meds to kick in.

Not ten minutes into this arrangement, near silent footsteps that are only heard because of the relative quiet approach her. A familiar voice asks, "May I inquire as to what you are doing?"

Nyota tries not to smile, continuing to trace her fingers with precise purpose over her PADD. She replies, "Have you ever heard of a phrase that begins with 'all work and no play', Spock?" his eyebrow lifts in answer. She continues, "It's been adapted for other species over the years, but in this case it goes, 'all work and no play makes a Human very bored.'"

Spock inclines his head at her PADD, "And because you are 'bored' you choose to throw a virtual projectile into a poorly simulated receptical?"

Nyota shrugs a shoulder, "I don't exactly have a chance at finding a game partner this late. Tossing random stuff into a chute on my PADD is as good as it gets."

"I would not be disinclined to a game until your sleeping medication takes effect, Nyota," Spock says.

"Thank you Spock, but you're in the middle of an experiment," Nyota points out, "I can't ask you to abandon your work just because I'm bored."

"I shall take this moment to remind you that the Captain has no such qualms," Spock says with traces of (fond) annoyance, "unless you do not recall the incident 3.1 weeks previous regarding a late night chess match."

Nyota clears her throat to smother a laugh. She remembers that night very well. It had been a night like this one, both she and Spock in a lab and Spock working on an experiment while she typed a paper on her field, when Kirk barged into the room and asked Spock to play chess with him.

"Captain, the hour is--"

"I know what time it is," Kirk said, "That's why I'm asking  _you_ , the Vulcan who never sleeps. Well, that and you're the only person I know who can actually play 3D chess. So are you coming or what?"

"I am in the middle of cataloging these fungi," Spock protested flatly, but to Nyota's amusement he'd already started following Kirk to the door.

Kirk waved dismissively at the lab table, "You can do that later." then he called over his shoulder, "Uhura, wanna watch? You might learn somethin'!"

Nyota rolled her eyes, "If I do, it'll be from Spock."

Kirk pretended to be hurt, and kept whining at her about it all through Alpha a few hours later. But all in all it was a fun night; Nyota almost wishes her Captain would rush in right now with those imploring eyes Spock (and admittedly Nyota herself) can't say no to.

"I'm not Kirk, if you haven't noticed," she says, "I actually try not to be rude or obnoxious."

"Indeed you do not," Spock nods, "I am also aware that you are a worthy opponent in Mancala."

"On a  _starship_?" Nyota smiles, "The gesture is sweet, but it's a little far-fetched, huh?"

"On the contrary..." he holds out his hand, Nyota handing over her PADD with an indulging gaze--until he types a few things and suddenly a game of Mancala is shining before them on the screen. "It is not as unattainable as one might think," he says.

" _Ajabu_ ," Nyota murmurs, "it looks just like the one I made with my sister."

"I programmed this with your collaborated board as the primary model," Spock replies, "I invite you to make the first move."

Nyota beams, "Okay."

They settle down on two lab stools, the PADD held between them.

"And Spock?"

"Yes?"

Nyota kisses him. "Thank you," she murmurs.

It may be a trick of the light, but Nyota thinks the green in Spock's cheeks can't be a mirage.

"You are welcome, Nyota," he responds.

**Author's Note:**

> (Ajabu -- Amazing)
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
